The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Barthirtysix.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact pot-type Phlox cultivars with numerous flowers with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 95.44.32.05, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 94.5, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings since 2002 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.